


A Dragon Girl Claims A Monster Hunter as Her Mate

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, dragon girl, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A dragon girl leaves the city to take an extended vacation in the mountains, but ends up getting lonely sitting in her cave all day drinking tea. One day, however, a young monster hunter knight comes along with intentions of slaying the dragon that's been snacking on the local sheep. He's woefully unprepared to face a full grown dragon, though, and even ends up forcefully being made her mate. His resistance to this fate does not last very long.
Kudos: 23





	A Dragon Girl Claims A Monster Hunter as Her Mate

[F4M] A Dragon Girl Claims a Monster Hunter as Her Mate [Script Offer] [Monster Girl] [Fdom] [Rape] but becomes [Consensual] [69] [Creampie] [Impreg] [Enemies to Lovers]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+ This is a work of fiction. I do not condone rape in any form.

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{A note on inflection: Speaker starts in a reserved, almost genteel tone, and gradually becomes more lust crazed over the course of the script}

Welcome to my cave, hunter. I’d offer you something to drink, but I doubt you came here to enjoy such simple pleasantries.

[Beckoning] There’s no need to be shy. Come out of the shadows so I can see who I’m speaking to.

[Laughs] Are you surprised to see me in this tiny body, looking like one your kind? 

Yes, well, I knew you were coming and thought this would be a more suitable appearance. It’s not so bad, really. I've even been thinking of staying in human body on a more permanent basis. Turns out, being a ten ton lizard can make navigating small spaces rather difficult. And don’t get me started on the wings. 

[Deep breath, adopts a more reasonable tone] But, I can see your not too interested how I choose to present myself.

Listen, there’s no need for us to fight. You could leave right now and I wouldn’t try to stop you. I mean, is it really worth it to give up your life just to stop me from killing a few more sheep? I haven’t harmed the townspeople, and have no intention of doing so. Despite what you might believe, I'm not a monster. 

Why don’t you just walk away? Or, better yet, stay and enjoy a nice cup of tea like a civilized person. 

[Pause for reaction]

[Insulted] Fine, then. If you're so eager to die, I’ll happily appease you.

[Sound of a sword clashing] Steel? Is that all you’ve got? 

I may look like human, but I promise you, I’m nowhere near as frail. This skin is just as impenetrable as my scales. [More clashing, laughs] Give up, hunter. The situation’s hopeless. You’re only managing to irritate me. 

Did you really come in here, without any magic or proper weaponry, and still expect to kill me? 

[Laughs] Idiot. 

Uh, uh, uh--no fleeing. You had your chance. Make another move and I’ll snap this little neck of yours.

[Disappointed] Why must you humans always be so brash? Not every problem can be solved by running straight at it, you know. Sometimes a little tact is required.

But, no, you heard there was a dragon living in the mountains and your immediate thought was that you should go and kill it. Did they offer you a bounty for my head? Or was the promise of glory motivation enough? Yes, that sounds right. You were hoping to come home the hero that killed a dragon--maybe become some village girl's knight in shining armor?

[Seductive] Well, I happen to like knights, too. 

[Chuckle] Really. I find it adorable how you boys dress yourselves up in glimmering armor and think you can take on the world. It's such a naive outlook--makes me want to gobble you up.

[Contented sigh] I'm going to put you down now, and when I do, I expect you to start behaving. There we go. 

Don't worry, your neck isn't bruised too badly. 

Follow me. We have more to discuss.

[Brief pause]

It's comfy in here, isn't it? I picked out the furniture myself. [Chuckle] I bet you imagined that the floor would be littered with bones. Hopefully this will dispel that ridiculous fantasy. 

{Settles down on a nearby bed} Here, come sit on the bed with me. {Patting mattress}

Oh, and take off that stuffy armor. 

[Dismissively] What? It's not like you're actually using it. 

[Brief pause]

Ah, much better. You look genuinely personable now. 

[Laughs] You're trembling. Are you still wondering why I didn't kill you? 

[Whispering] To tell you truth, I have a bad habit of playing with my food.

[Playful laughter] I'm just messing with you. Dragons don't like the taste of human meat. I had you going for a second there, though. You should've seen the look on your face. 

[More seriously] But there is a reason I brought you here. See, there aren't too many dragons around, and it can get lonely living in cave all by yourself. I don't get many human visitors, either, so my--er--romantic options are somewhat limited. 

[Sigh] Essentially, I've been having a hard time finding a mate. 

[Excited] But that's where you come in: a brave, practically defenseless male. I couldn't hope for better luck. To tell you the truth, it made me really happy when you decided to stay earlier--even if you only did that because you wanted to kill me. 

I've been *so frustrated* lately, human. I need someone to help me relieve all that stress, someone willing to wake up in my arms. 

I know this is sudden, but would you agree to be my mate? 

[Pause to indicate reply]

Your refusal is noted, however I only really asked to be polite. I *will* rape you if I have to. 

[Annoyed sigh] Fine. Rape it is. 

[Grunts of exertion] Fucking, stay still. 

There, you aren't going anywhere with your arms pinned down. Just try and get away from me. 

[Kiss] 

[With unalloyed arousal] Ah, I love having you under me. The way you're squirming is really cute. So *helpless*. 

[Making out] 

Sorry, I must smell a little like smoke. [Kiss] But don't worry, you'll get used to it. Over time, the scent is going to start clinging to you. [Kiss] Then everyone will know you're my mate. 

Oh, you like that idea, don't you? 

[Chuckle] You can't lie to me. [Kiss] I can feel how hard you've gotten down there. [Soft moan] It's pressing up against me. 

[Slightly short of breath] Fuck, this is hot. Guess I was more pent up than I realized. 

[More kissing] I need more. {Clothes ripping}

Oh, yes. 

I'm going to turn around now, okay sweetie? I think you're smart enough to know not to move.

{Rustling as she adjusts position}

Look how wet you've made me. My body is getting ready to mate with you. 

[Desperate moan] I'm burning up. Won't you be a good boy and help me out? 

[Brief pause]

[Ecstatic relief] Yeah, keep licking. Lap it all up. 

Good boy. You're--mmm--doing so well. 

I think you deserve a reward. [Sucking]

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improve, or extend this section as much as you want]

Don't stop licking. [Licking, sucking] 

Mmm, stick your tongue in deeper. [Blowjob continues] Eat my pussy out, you dirty slut. 

Yeah, do you like it when I grind against your face?

[Sucking] So fucking good. I'm gonna make you do this every day, baby. [Moaning, sucking] 

You taste nice, too. [Chuckle] What a lucky girl I am. 

[Blowjob continues] 

[Between labored breaths] I just wanna... smother you with my pussy. [Moan] I think I'm getting close, sweetie. Be a good boy and bear with it a little longer. 

[Sucking, moaning]

Yes, fuck me with your tongue. Don't stop, don't stop.

[Blowjob ends]

Holy shit! You're gonna make me cum!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Gradually settling down] Oh, I squirted all over your face, baby. It's alright, you'll be able to get cleaned up soon enough.

[Mischievous] But I'm not quite done with you yet. 

[Soft laughter] No fussing. Don't you want to cum?

That's what I thought. 

Okay, let me get on top of you. [Brief pause]

Ready? I'm going to lower myself down, then.

Watch carefully. [Moan] Watch as I claim you. 

[Intense moan as he enters her]

I'm fine. It's just been awhile since I've done this. 

[Deep breath] Give me a second to adjust to your size. 

How about you? Your cock is already twitching inside me. 

Yeah, you like how warm it is inside me? Mmm, what if I gave you a little *squeeze*.

[Gentle laughter] That was a wonderful moan. 

Are you ready for me to start moving?

[Brief pause] Okay.

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

[Moaning] I'm so glad I picked you as my mate. It's like we were made for each other. 

[Kiss] I love you so much, baby. We're going to keep fucking until you burst deep inside me.

You're going to fill my womb with all the thick cum in those balls.

That's right. You're going to breed me. 

I can't wait for my belly to swell with our child. We're gonna make lots of beautiful dragon babies.

[Moan] Mhm, my breasts are going to get really big too. Maybe I'll--ah--let you drink my milk. 

Would you like that? Sucking on my heavy, milky tits?

[More moans] Fuck, yes, keep thrusting. I want you nice and deep when you creampie me. 

[Increasingly more excited] Are getting close?

Give it to me, sweetie. Give me all that creamy seed. Make me a mommy.

Yes!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Blissful] Shush, it's alright. Just let me milk your cock with my pussy. I'm not wasting a drop.

[Kiss] That was perfect. 

[Soft chuckle] In fact, I think you've already impregnated me.

But just to be safe, I'm going to keep you inside a little longer. 

[Kiss] Aren't you glad I kept you here, honey? Now you get to be the husband to a mighty dragon. And I'll make sure to protect you all your life. 

It is kinda ironic, though; this morning you thought you would be killing a dragon, but you might've just made another one. 

We're going to have so much fun together. I've always wanted a cute husband to pamper. 

[Gentle laughter] You'd better get super good at giving massages, though, because you know I'm going to want a lot of those.

[Brief pause]

Are you getting sleepy? 

I guess I did work you pretty hard. 

No, I don't mind. You earned it. 

Rest, dear. Rest and have happy dreams.


End file.
